godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Manda
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Manda.png |image =Manda-godzilla-1289983-566-400.jpg |caption =Manda in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =Manda |species =Sea Dragon |nicknames =None |height = 10 meters 40 meters |length = 150 meters 300 meters |weight = 30,000 tons 60,000 tons |forms = None |allies =Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Varan, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Baragon, Minilla |enemies = Gotengo, King Ghidorah |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |created =Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Atragon (1963 film) |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits = ShodaiManda, SoshingekiManda FinalManda |roar = }} Manda (マンダ , Manda) es un dragon marino creado por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula de 1963 Atragon (1963 film). Nombre Manda's name could be a combination of the Japanese words "man" (万 ) and "daija" (大蛇 ), which when combined mean "ten thousand serpent." Apariencia Manda se asemeja a un dragón chino, ya que tiene cuatro patas, múltiples cuernos en la cabeza todo el camino hasta la cola, y dos púas procedentes de la cara. En Atragon, rugido de Manda era más profunda y sus ojos se había cortado los alumnos. Origenes En la serie Showa, Manda era el guardián de Mu, un reino submarino. Cómo Manda se convirtió en su protector y cuánto tiempo había estado protegiendo es desconocido. Orígenes de Manda en Godzilla: Final Wars son desconocidos History Atragon Manda era un dragón que vivía en el mar y era el guardián de Mu, un reino bajo el agua. Cuando el Gotengo atacaco, Manda luchó con él y envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de la nave y tratando de aplastarlo. Pero Gotengo cargado de electricidad lo desató en Manda, mal lo chocante. Manda lo desenvolvió a él y trató de nadar lejos. Gotengo lo persiguió y disparó el Cero Absoluto Cannon, que congeló a Manda. Destroy All Monsters Manda en Manda fue llevado a vivir en Monsterland en Destroy All Monsters. En 1999, el Kilaaks vino a la Tierra y tomó el control de Manda y los otros monstruos de la isla, y los hizo atacar las principales ciudades de todo el mundo hasta que los pueblos del mundo los liberaron del control mental. Entonces los monstruos fueron enviados a luchar contra King Ghidorah. Manda no luchó en la batalla, y vio desde el banquillo con Varan y Baragon. Después de que King Ghidorah fuese derrotado, Manda y el otro kaiju volvieron a Monsterland. All Monsters Attack Manda también hizo una breve aparición en All Monsters Attack, pero sólo en un breve vistazo de metrajes Millenium series Godzilla: Final Wars Manda ataca Normandía, cuando el Gotengo trata de detenerlo y ataca a Manda. Al principio, Manda fue capaz de constreñir a sí mismo todo el Gotengo y tirar al buque de guerra más y más en las profundidades del agua, dañando severamente la misma. Sin embargo, la tripulación vio un volcán submarino y cargado en ella, con Manda pegado en su nave. Incapaz de soportar el calor, Manda se vio obligado a desenrollarse a sí mismo y se alejó nadando. El Gotengo logró salir del volcán, pero Manda debitado en el barco. El Gotengo giró 180 grados y disparó el cañón máser para congelar el Manda debilitado, y luego se estrelló contra él con su potente taladro, le rompe en pedazos. Habilidades Manda no tiene ningún tipo de armas especiales , pero puede envolver su cuerpo alrededor de un enemigo y aplastarlos similar a cómo una serpiente constriñe su presa . A pesar de que es lento en tierra, Manda también puede nadar muy rápido y puede respirar mientras está sumergido en el agua. En el videojuego Godzilla : Monstruo de los Monstruos , Manda tiene la capacidad de escupir bolas de fuego. Filmografía *''Atragon'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock Footage) *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' (Cameo) *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' NES_Manda_sprite.png|Manda in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Manda aparece en Godzilla : Rules of Earth # 3 junto con Gezora . Manda aparece y destruye un portaaviones. Manda tarde se revela como un "monstruo de agua " , junto con Titanosaurus y Gezora . Después de una breve pelea con Godzilla , el trío de monstruos acuáticos retirarse . Más tarde , el trío , ahora unidos por un Destoroyah revivido luchar Godzilla bajo el agua. Durante la pelea, el militar utilizó un nuevo desintegrador sonar para confundir Gezora , Manda y Titanosaurus , haciéndolos huir , dejando Destoroyah para hacer frente a Godzilla y los militares. RULERS OF EARTH Issue 3 - 2.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 3 - 3.png Galeria Avistamiento *Una serpiente gigante en Naruto tiene el mismo nombre que Manda , así como teniendo algunas similitudes. cameos in lum 49.jpg|Manda and Moguera's cameos in the second Urusei Yatsura feature film Roar Rugido de Manda en la serie Showa eran escofinas básicamente humanos y gruñidos de tigres o leones, que más tarde se reponían los sonidos de gruñidos de Godzilla y otros monstruos . Tras su debut en los rugidos eran más profundas y más lento , pero en 1968 los rugidos se aceleraron y acamparon - superior. En 2004 , Toho dio Manda una variedad de rugidos de diferentes animales , normalmente los leones (antes de la Manda original), en lugar de utilizar los mismos dos rugidos (sin embargo estos rugidos eran más profundas ) . Los rugidos se mezclaron con gruñidos de un leopardo . Estos ruge también hicieron sonido Manda más de dragón . Manda Showa Roars|Manda's roars in the Showa era Manda Millennium Roars|Manda's roars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars In Other Languages *Russian: Манда *Chinese: 曼达 (Màndá) Trivia *Manda es el único kaiju en las películas de Godzilla que no se relacionan con Godzilla y ha aparecido junto a él que no ha luchado Godzilla en absoluto Sin embargo, hubo una escena eliminada en Destroy All Monsters que habría tenido Manda lucha contra Godzilla *En la versión del manga de Destroy All Monsters, Manda participa en la batalla final con el Rey Ghidorah , se envuelve alrededor de su ala *En la película Toho King Kong Escapes , una serpiente de mar gigante nada hacia un aerodeslizador , mirando a atacarlo . Sin embargo , King Kong lanza una piedra en ella , haciendo que la serpiente para retirarse a las profundidades . Se desconoce si esta criatura tiene ninguna conexión con Manda Poll Do you like Manda? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Manda es:Manda Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Earth Defenders Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Categoría:Monstruos